Its not infatuation
by DRACOSMINE04
Summary: Jelousy.Romance.Lust. things could go terribly wrong when you dont play the cards right. you could even end up losing someone life. But why would a Malfoy want a Weasley so bad he could kill? even if it was his closet friend. how do you win in a battle ov


Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! Only the characters I created okay so leave me alone!(just kidding!)

A/N: hey you guys! Well I made a bit of changes in this story to make it more interesting for you. More chapters will be up soon…I promise.

Your author,

Nicole

Chapter one of

Ginny shrieked for help as she dangled off the side of a cliff. Her arms grasped for something to hold on to but they kept on slipping and the gentle skin on her arms was cut and scraped on the gravel and rocks. She cried out in pain as the small grains of gravel got caught in the wounds and made her arms sear in pain. She looked down and saw the cavernous valley that laid bellow her waiting for her to tumble down in. she used her feet to try to climb up, as she did her knees hit the side and the only thing she accomplished was two bloody knees. She lost grip and was dangling by one arm. Knowing everything was lost her arm slipped somemore and her hand was pushed into a sharp rock making a deep wound her hand. She could take the pain no longer, her arm let go and she went tumbling down. As she fell the whole world seemed to stop and her life flashed before her chocolate brown eyes and her screams became silent.

Just then ginny awoke from the reoccurring dream she has been having for four days straight. The dream she had no explanation for or why she even had it. Even though I gave her the scare of her life, it felt like if she could never go to sleep. Like she had to run from her dreams. Whenever she did have dreams they never lasted as long as this. She had no clue of this strange dream, but whatever it was it felt as something terrible was to come of it. Was this some strange omen? Or just some crazy dreams she was having?

"When will it end?" Ginny said wiping her brow of sweat. She quietly got out of her soft four poster bed and walked over to the door. She shut it close behind her and walked down the hallway to the unisex bathroom the Griffindors shared. The hallway was quiet and the elegant marble was cold against her bare feet. She grabbed the brass knob to the bathroom door and slowly turned it. She walked in and the lights above the full view mirror came on. She turned on the sink and gently washed water over her pretty face. After she was done she climbed up on top of the sink and sat down for a bit to think.

Maybe she should go and talk to Ron, Harry, or Hermoine. Her best guess was Hermoine. She knew Harry and Ron would think nothing of it. She sat there a bit more to ponder before she got up again to head to her room. As she walked down to her room she decided to do something to maybe relax her. Her mind immediately shot to sneaking into the prefect's bathroom again and have a swim in that gi-normous sized bathtub. After all that's all you could do in that tub without drowning. It would have been a lot easier if she had been a prefect but she wasn't, and this was her sixth year. So next year was no hope.

She left the restroom and headed to her room. She looked at the other girls to make sure they were asleep. Then she headed to her trunk to get out her swimsuit and a towel.

Walking out of the portrait she stopped took and glances around and began walking out to head to her destination. She quietly walked on the cold stone floor trying not to make any noise what so ever seeing how it was dead quiet in the corridors. She didn't want to take any chances knowing that filch could be around the corner any second. She swore that man had the strongest hearing ever. He could hear a pin drop from miles away.

Reaching the corner to turn ginny swore she heard someone. She stopped to listen but heard nothing. She shrugged and continued walking. Turning the corner she knew she had defiantly heard someone. When she looked up she saw Draco coming out of Pansy's room. She stopped and frowned in disgust. Pansy was the grosses and ugliest girl you could meet. She thought even Draco could do better than her. As he turned ginny covered herself with the towel and looked down at the floor not wanted for her and Draco to meet eyes. Too late. He had already seen her. He looked at her and grinned. Thinking to himself, "Now this is going to be fun."

"Hello weasel. How are you tonight?" Draco said smirking.

"How sweet of you to ask Draco but I don't feel like arguing tonight. I just wanted to go relax right now." Ginny responded.

"Well why don't I join you? I don't want you to be lonely." Draco cooed as he put his arm around ginny.

"Get your arm off me now Draco!" ginny said wondering why Draco was being so "nice" tonight. She immediately knew by the smell of whisky in his breath.

"You know you want me ginny!"

"I said get of me!" Ginny said irritated. Not thinking of what she did next. Pushing his arms off her she turned, pulled her hand into a fist and punched him square in the right eye. She watched him yelp and fall on the floor. Ginny looked down at him in satisfaction with a BIG smirk on her face.

"I guess you learned your lesson now, right?" Ginny said turning on one heel and leaving. Then turning for one more second to add a little of what she thought advise she said, "Oh, by the way. Lay of the whisky, a bit too strong for you don't you think?"

NEXT MORNING

Ginny awoke the next morning in a rumple of sheets. She stretched out some and propped herself up on one elbow to see if her roommates, not to mention best friends were up. As soon as she looked up she saw the two of them already looking at her from their beds. One of them was Holly Collins and she was like a soul sister to ginny. They started here at hogwarts together and instantly became great friends. She was a classic beauty. She was talk and graceful and had tan skin that seemed to glow. Just like her gold strands of hair that fell down to her back. Her other friend Isabella Faraday. A feisty Italian girl that they had be-friend three years ago. She was also another contribution to the reputation Holly and Ginny had for being so beautiful. Having olive flawless skin, long black hair, and dark green eyes you could stare into all day made her fit in very well. Another one of her attribute was having that great accent that could reel in any boy she wanted.

Ginny saw her friends and smiled. She sat up in bed and pulled the covers closer to her. She looked at the clock next to her and saw she had only slept for about two hours.

"Have another four am swim gin gin?" Holly asked looking down at the towel next to ginny's bed.

"No, why do you ask? And what would give you that idea?" Ginny said. She didn't want them to know she was up so late again. Holly always got miffed that she sneaked into the prefect's bathroom. After all she was such a goodie good.

"Gin you don't have to lie to us! We are not going to get mad. Plus you are still in your swim suit and there is a wet towel next to your bed!" Isabella said picking up the towel between their beds.

"Izzy, I know but you know Holly hates that I sneak into the bathroom. It just relaxes me! But she doesn't understand!" Ginny said flashing a look to Holly.

"I understand, it just I don't like for you to do that! You could get caught and who know what would happen." Holly said giving her a sideways look.

"Well you know what, I am not waiting her for you guys to stop arguing because I am hungry and we got like an hour to get dressed at eat." Izzy said getting up and heading to her trunk to get clothes.

"Yea I guess your right. Let's get ready." Holly said.

They all got up and got their clothes out. For ginny was a lime green halter-top that looked like a dress with some tight black jeans and her converse. But for holly it was totally different, she wore a pink vintage floral print skirt and a yellow cardigan with her white gem slip-ons. She was much more conservative. Now Izzy was a bit more wild and she like to show more skin. She wore a blue jean mini skirt with a sash and a tube top with Mickey mouse on it and her baby blue flip flops. Once they were done getting dressed it was ginny's turn to do the charms. Every morning some one would do the charms on their hair, make up, and their teeth. If anyone really knew how they got ready they would know how they got fabulous hair and the whitest teeth ever.

Ginny sighed and pulled out her wand. She hated doing this but it saved time and they all took turns.

"What would you like today Izzy?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, just a pony today madmouisel." Izzy said suavely

With a flick of her wrist her hair went up. Next she did her make up to coordinate with her outfit. Ginny looked just to make sure it looked good. Then ginny made a motion for her to smile. Her mouth opened and once again ginny moved her wand. Once done with her she moved to Holly.

"How would you like it today dearest Holly?" ginny asked.

"Umm…..i want it half up." Holly said smiling still pondering if she made the right choice. She knew ginny didn't like to do the charms again.

Ginny moved her wand and did the same steps she did with Izzy on Holly. Once she was done she was next. She put mint green shadow with mascara. Light blush and clear gloss. Her hair was done down with curls at the bottom of her straight hair. Once they were done they looked at each other and nodded indicating that they looked good.

"Nice shadow and hair gin!" Izzy said nodding. And with that they were out the door and down to eat some breakfast.

Walking down to breakfast the three girls chatted happily on what they were going to do today. The weekend for them was always fun. Usually they threw parties in the Griffindor common room inviting as much people was they could. Or they just had an all girls night talking into the wee hours of the morning. But now once arriving to the great hall they would have much more time to talk. They walked over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were sitting. Taking a seat next to them they all took their turns saying hello.

"Hey you guys." Izzy said lifting her arm and hand up a bit and smiling.

"Hi Isabella." Harry said grinning and blushing at Izzy.

Ginny laughed. Harry was madly in love with Izzy ever since he had seen her for the first time. But let's just say the feelings were not mutual.

"Hey did you guys check out Draco's huge black eye? I saw it and couldn't stop laughing it was hysterical!" Ron said looking over at Draco.

"I know right! I saw it was like man, whoever did it had a pretty good swing. But he never did tell anyone who did it." Hermoine said as everyone looked over at Draco. But ginny on the other hand just looked down and grinned to herself.

DRACOS TABLE

"Draco, you never did tell us who punched you and gave you the marvelous black eye." Blaise said laughing and poking their new friend Josh in the side.

"Will you guys shove it!" Draco said getting annoyed. He already had a hard time with everyone else at school and now his two best friends. He had dumped Crabb and Goyle for the same thing. Now he couldn't do the same thing to them so they might as well stop. He couldn't even look at the person that did it to him. Even though she was a table away. But he wouldn't keep his head down.

"Hey look. Why do they keep looking at us?" Blaise said motioning to the Griffindors table. They all turned to see Hermoine, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Isabella, and Holly looking at them and laughing.

"You have any idea why Draco?" Josh said looking at him with a wondering face.

"NO! Why would you think that?" Draco said trying to cover up. If it had been Ron or Harry he would have already put a charm on him so he could learn his lesson. But it was a girl. Even if it was a weasel he always respected women.

"It wouldn't happen to be one of them that gave you that black eye would it?" Blasie said smirking.

"No, of course not." Draco said.

"Okay well they are getting a thrill out of it." Josh said looking at them.

"Yea but you have to admit that Isabella chick is pretty hot." Blasie said looking at her and winking.

"I know right. But I really prefer that ginny girl. Now she is hot." Josh said.

"Hey well your chance is coming up. I heard they are throwing a party in their common room. All we got to do is be really nice to them and they will invite us. Then when we are there we make a move. It is all too simple." Blaise said.

"Today I heard them talking on the way to eat this morning. They are going swimming in the lake today. We could go down there too and be ever so kind" Josh said smiling and looking at ginny.

"Good idea. What about you Draco you in?" Blaise said.

"Umm yea I guess." Draco said not knowing why he would even go if he had no one to be there with.

"Well you can get holly she is pretty good too even if she does dress like a granny." Blaise said laughing.

"Oh, look they are leaving let's go now." Josh said.

GINNYS ROOM

"Did you see the way blaise kept on looking at you Izzy!" Ginny said smiling lying on her bed in her black halter bikini and black sandals.

"YES I noticed. But I happen to notice that Josh kept on looking at you too Ginny!" Izzy said while tying the string on her hot pink bikini.

"Yes, well I guess I am loner now. No one seems to like me or find me attractive in anyway possible. Sniff I am going to be all alone." Holly said.

"Don't say that! You will get some one for sure. That's why we are going out to the lake today! To see if we can find anyone cute or at least decent looking for us." Izzy said.

"Oh really? I thought we were going for us to have fun." Holly said.

"You are so dim sometimes but that Hawaiian print looks great on you!" Izzy said.

"Yes well we all look great and pretty so lets go it is super hot outside and in here and I want to cool off!" Ginny said.

They all grabbed their towels and shoes and headed out the door. But who knew what lay a head of them. What trouble would unravel for one of them. If they were not careful jealousy would cause them much grief and pain. But its like the saying goes, you fight fire with fire. Or at least that's what people say.

A/N: so what did you guys think. I changed the first chapter quite a bit right? Well I got a better idea for the plot of the story than the one before. So I hope you guys like it. Next chapter will be up soon, promise. Don't forget to submit a review!

Your author,

Nikki


End file.
